sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Royal Guard
The Imperial Royal Guard are the personal bodyguards of the Galactic Emperor. Their signature Red Armor and Force Pikes make them an easily identifiable symbol of Imperial rule and are almost always a sign of his presence. History Senatorial Guard The Senate of the Republic had long maintained a force of armed guards, the presence of one's personal security detail in the senate house was regarded as coercive and their role was as much ceremonial as martial. Charged with maintaining public order and the protection of the senators and their staff they became an increasingly common sight as the Clone Wars dragged on. It was not customary for any member of the senate to be under direct guard unless there was the suspicion of immediate danger to their person, including the Supreme Chancellor. During Palpatine's administration, schemes were hatched to provide the Chancellor with a private guard. While outward resistant to the proposal, introduced on the senate floor by puppets of the Chancellor, events were engineered which allowed Palpatine to reluctantly accept the measure. Red Guard The Red Guard constituted the personal bodyguards of the Supreme Chancellor, following the senate approving such a measure despite Palpatine's feigned protestations. After this time, the Red Guard accompanied the Chancellor wherever he went, a silent and adept fighting force distinct from the senatorial guard. Rise of the Empire Following Palpatine's self-appointment as Emperor, the Red Guard took on the formal title of the Imperial Guard and expanded to entirely replace the senatorial guard. Recruitment was extremely selective and every guardsman a heavily indoctrinated, consmumate warrior utterly loyal to the Emperor. Post-Endor In the years after the death of Emperor Palpatine, the Imperial Guard remained largely outside of politics during the post-Endor power struggle, siding with the Imperial Ruling Council and ultimately serving Emperor Valak and his successor, Emperor Osborne. When a Sith Lord claiming to be Emperor Palpatine returned, the Imperial Guard fractured - some believed their master had returned while others remained loyal to the new Emperor. These traitors were hunted down and exterminated to the last man. During the War of the Throne the Imperial Guard found their loyalties sorely tested - with several Emperors seizing and losing the throne in quick succession. Ultimately, Vassily Korolov betrayed his fellow guardsmen and helped Darth Malus retake the throne. The battles all but wiped out the Imperial Guard, the remainder were purged and subsequently reconstituted by Korolov who himself left their ranks. Allowing Korolov to choose the members of the Imperial Guard proved unwise for Malus. Their true loyalties were revealed when Darth Malign in alliance with Korolov seized control of the Empire on behalf of Aleister Vadim. Current Events The Imperial Guard appears to stand firmly behind Emperor Vadim. Though it is questionable whether this is true loyalty or merely political expediency on the part of Korolov, few are so unwise as to discuss the possibility openly. Order of Battle The Imperial Guard's size and composition is a closely guarded state secret - estimates range from a small regiment to an entire legion but little evidence supports any conclusion. What is known is that the Imperial Guard exist entirely outside of remainder of the Empire. While the Stormtroopers are the Emperor's personal army and are routinely engaged around the galaxy, his personal bodyguard are rarely seen outside of his immediate presence. Equipment Weapons The signature weapon of the Imperial Guard are force pikes. Wielded with consummate skill, its considerable length makes it ideal for crowd control and defending VIPs. When outdoors or in large areas, some guardsman may carry the F-31 Laser Sniper Rifle. Given the vast numbers of E-11 and ST-I blaster rifles purchased by the Empire, it seems improbable that the Imperial Guard do not have access to this ubiquitous weapon but as a battle rifle prizing rapid fire and large ammunition capacity over accuracy it is of little use to a protective detail. In addition to their primary weapon, every Imperial Guardsman carries an MX Heavy Blaster Pistol sidearm. Armor The distinctive red armor of the Imperial Guard is a carapace of impervium plates forged for each individual guardsman worn over a red, climate controlled and vacuum-sealed body glove. When serving in a ceremonial role, this is concealed beneath a voluminous red robe. The style of their helmets are a development of those worn by the Senatorial Guard, abandoning the crest and partial face coverage for a sleeker, fully enclosed helmet with a more menacing profile. Miscellaneous In addition to their weapons and armor, the Imperial Guard routinely carry shock-cuffs, liquid-cable dispensers and grappling hooks, secure back-up comlinks, emergency medical packs and scanners to alert them to unseen threats such as explosive devices, toxins, concealed weapons and biological agents. Player Characters in the Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard is not open to player characters - it is a relatively mundane job that involves silently and unobtrusively guarding the Emperor day and night affording little opportunity for RP.Category:Imperial Entities & TerminologyCategory:Military UnitsCategory:Imperial Organizations